


The corner of my eye

by godseph



Series: Poem Rough Drafts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sephiroth is manipulative, cloud being cloud, cloud hates sephiroth but also wants to nail him, cloud is lonely as fuck, sephiroth is in love with cloud, sephiroth stalking cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: a rough draft version of my poem "In the back of my mind." this is apart of my new collection of works, which is just posting the drafts of the poems you see today. hope you like them :)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Poem Rough Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051004
Kudos: 7





	The corner of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anyone or anything from square enix.

You are always in my mind.  
In my peripherals,  
The corners of my eyes.  
You haunt me.  
Leather hands sit at the base of my throat,  
Prepared to snuff my life out.  
And when you speak to me,  
I fear that we are not so different.  
That we are one in the same.  
But when you spit on me,  
in the same mouth that you ruin,  
I realize that is not true.  
that our blood runs different courses  
that I will be your one true end.


End file.
